<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7. Coffee Shop Meet-Cute by Ramzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899727">7. Coffee Shop Meet-Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi'>Ramzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HOOPLA! prompts (English) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Barista Loki (Marvel), Betaed, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Morgan Stark, Matchmaking, POV Loki (Marvel), Shy Loki (Marvel), Shy Tony Stark, Tea Addict Loki (Marvel), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki owns Coffee Shop.</p>
<p>And one day, he met a little girl, because her daddy needs help.</p>
<p>But... did she want something else from Loki?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How much sugar?"<br/>"It depends"<br/>"On what?"<br/>"On how much you would like to go on a date with my daddy, of course!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Loki/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HOOPLA! prompts (English) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7. Coffee Shop Meet-Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Polski available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899934">7. Coffee Shop Meet-Cute</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi">Ramzi</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 24: Coffee Shop Meet-Cute, fluff, <span class="u"><b>G</b></span>/T</p>
<p>I wrote it in school when I was waiting for the next classes xD I got easily bored and I hate doing nothing xD And, like always, there are some sentences from my "I don't need sleep" time xD So... Enjoy!</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/">Brittany</a> ^-^ Thanks, pretty ^-^ (You really should check her works ^-^ they are mostly Stucky but they are lovely)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, sir! My daddy! Please help him! My daddy needs coffee!”</p>
<p>Loki turned to see a little girl dragging her father behind her.</p>
<p>She could be no more than five years old and was dressed in a red-gold tulle dress which almost reached the ground and golden shoes. There was a headband in her hair that resembled a tiara, with some dark curls still falling in her face. She was smiling broadly, eyes sparkling with happiness.</p>
<p>The man trailing after her looked like a real zombie. His skin, despite the supposed warm tone, was grey, his hazel eyes not shining like his daughter's. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was mussed and clothes were rumpled. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a band logo and worn, stained jeans. The man stumbled every second step, trying to keep up with his daughter's pace.</p>
<p>Loki noticed all this in a few seconds that the girl with her father needed to reach the counter. And all thanks to the first tea that he managed to drink before opening the cafe.</p>
<p>"Good morning, little one," the black-haired man said, leaning against the counter. The girl stood on her toes, trying to do the same. The man behind her began to gently sway as soon as his daughter released his hand.</p>
<p>“Good morning! Daddy needs coffee because we have to go to Luna Park today, and daddy has no energy!”</p>
<p>“Then what can I get you? I can't let a beautiful girl like you miss out on an amazing day at Luna Park.”</p>
<p>"Double black, please," she said and turned to look at her father. "And a lot of sugar. It's best for coffee to be as sweet as you are.”</p>
<p>"Are you hoping that this will wake him up?" Loki asked, starting to make coffee and ignoring the last sentence from the brunette. He immediately inhaled the smell of freshly ground coffee and…”</p>
<p>"Coffee alone would be enough," the man said for the first time, surprising the black-haired man. "Maguna just knows what I like."</p>
<p>Loki looked over his shoulder. The brunet looked at his daughter with a gentle smile. He looked better than a few moments before.</p>
<p>"Maguna?" Asked the black-haired man. <em> A strange name for a girl, </em> Loki thought.</p>
<p>"Dad calls me that," said the girl, shoving at her dad's leg for his joke. "I'm Morgan. And you, Mister Pretty?”</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Morgan," the black-haired man replied, smiling awkwardly, "I'm Loki."</p>
<p>"And I’m Tony if anyone is interested," the dark-haired man said.</p>
<p>"No one cares, dad," Morgan said, rolling her eyes. "And you can't see I'm trying to <em> flirt </em>here?"</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?" Loki was surprised. The little girl smiled charmingly at him.</p>
<p>"What?" Tony asked apologetically toward the barista.</p>
<p>"Since you don't look at anything before your coffee, <em> I </em> am flirting for you," Morgan replied proudly. Tony just stared at her, not knowing what to say. “What? You said so yourself that you like the <em> pretty barista from the corner coffee shop! </em></p>
<p>This time Loki didn't know what to say. Instead, he felt his cheeks heat and turned his back to finish preparing coffee for Tony. That's the only reason why he did it, he'd swear.</p>
<p>Of course, he noticed brunet before. He had been coming to this cafe for two months, almost every day, at least twice per day. Every time he looked like he was standing only thanks to caffeine. He'd smiled at Loki (but only after the first sip of coffee) and thanked him for saving his life. Loki understood this relationship well. He preferred to work late and laze in the morning, so the caffeine in tea was the only thing that kept him alive every morning. He knew what it was like to be addicted to caffeine.</p>
<p>"Can I have a cake, daddy?" Morgan asked, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>"Whatever you want," Tony said, glad he could change the subject. The brunet tried not to look at Loki, but he didn't quite make it.</p>
<p>The black-haired man didn't hear the answer, so he turned and saw what the girl was pointing to.</p>
<p>“Come on? He is sweet!" Morgan said with a laugh, still pointing at Loki.</p>
<p>"How much sugar?" The black-haired man asked, blushing even more.</p>
<p>"It depends," the girl replied, leaning against the counter again.</p>
<p>"On what?" Loki felt he might regret the question, but…</p>
<p>“Maguna…”</p>
<p>“On how much you would like to go on a date with my daddy, of course!”</p>
<p>“Morgan! You can’t say things like that!”</p>
<p>“But you wanted to do it yourself!” answered the brunette, reaching out and taking from Loki’s hands already made coffee. “Now drink! Let's go! Luna Park is waiting!”</p>
<p>The black-haired man didn't know what to say and was happy when Morgan pulled her dad out of his coffee shop.</p>
<p>"Bye Mister Loki, see you later," the girl said, waving at Loki, who was blushing. Tony just smiled apologetically and followed his daughter.</p>
<p>
  <b>ᴥ</b>
</p>
<p>Two weeks passed before Tony appeared again in Loki's coffee shop.</p>
<p>"Hi," the dark-haired man said, leaning against the counter. This time he seemed rested and had at least one coffee. His skin had a healthier honey colour. There were still bruises under his eyes, but this time they're much less noticeable. And he was smiling apologetically, and Loki… Loki couldn't take his eyes off him.</p>
<p>"Hello, Tony." He greeted shyly. He was almost done with what Morgan said about him.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry about Morgan…”</p>
<p>“You have nothing to apologize for. Kids are always like that,” Loki smiled, putting coffee in front of the dark-haired man. Cold-brew, straight from the fridge. “On the house.”</p>
<p>“No. I can't take this," Tony protested, pulling a wallet out of his back pocket. “Maguna has already dragged me out of here last time before I could pay.”</p>
<p>"I think we both had something different on our minds at the time," Loki replied, cursing in his mind the blush that he had on his cheeks and which everyone could certainly see on his fair skin.</p>
<p>“Hey, maybe I could somehow… rehabilitate my daughter's behaviour?”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?</p>
<p>"You know, I'd say coffee and cake, but… I think Morgan was first to propose this one," Tony replied, smiling gently. "So maybe a drink?"</p>
<p>"I don't drink alcohol." Loki didn't know why he was throwing logs at himself. He wanted to date Tony, he had no doubt about that. He was interesting. At first glance, Tony seemed… entertaining. "But I'd love to get dinner with you."</p>
<p>“What? Really? I mean… Great.” This time the brunet blushed. “Can I come pick you up… around eight?"</p>
<p>“Eight-thirty. I want to smell like something other than coffee and cake.”</p>
<p>"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Morgan ran into the cafe. She fell into her dad's arms and hugged him tightly. She looked at him with a wide smile. “Did Mister Sweet say yes?”</p>
<p>“You were supposed to wait with Pepper.”</p>
<p>“But daddy! Yes or no?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Maguna. Mister Sweet said yes to going with your dad on a date,” Tony replied, standing up and picking up his daughter. He sat her on his arm and turned towards Loki.</p>
<p>“And I can come with you?”</p>
<p>"Of course, Morgan," Loki replied with a smile, not only surprising Tony but also himself.</p>
<p>"You don't have to…" the dark-haired man said quietly.</p>
<p>"But it was Morgan, who practically set us up on this date. She deserves some reward for her effort.”</p>
<p>"Yay!" The girl rejoiced.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Lokes," Tony said gently and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Thanks."</p>
<p>
  <b>ᴥ</b>
</p>
<p>“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage union…”</p>
<p><em> "Okay, </em> Morgan," Loki interrupted the girl, entering the living room. "We've got to go now. We'll be late if we don't, and I promised Tony we would be on time.”</p>
<p>"But my Barbie has to get married! Ken can't wait for her!” Protested the eight-year-old girl.</p>
<p>“We'll be home after dinner and we'll plan them a big wedding, okay? Or maybe tomorrow? I'd make a cake for everyone, how about it?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Thanks, dad.”</p>
<p>“Come now. Don't keep daddy waiting. Go get dressed and we are going to dinner.” Morgan obeyed immediately, getting up from the floor and running into her room.</p>
<p>Loki never imagined he would be in a situation like that. He never dreamed of it, but now he was the happiest man in the world. Morgan immediately adopted him as her second dad. Tony was… perfect for him. Intelligent, beautiful, arrogant, but also caring. Loki fell in love with him on the second date they spent with Tony and his daughter, who did not want to be left without her dad.</p>
<p>And now? Now, Loki was happily married and had a daughter. He had a family he had never dreamed of and whom he loved more than anything.</p>
<p>“Morgan?”</p>
<p>"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The girl yelled back and left the room gracefully after a while. "How do I look?"</p>
<p>Loki didn't know what to say. The red-gold tulle dress reminded him of something. It looked like it looked three years ago, but now it only reached Morgan's knees.</p>
<p>"You like it?" The girl asked, turning around. The dresses swirl around her.</p>
<p>"Lovely, my dear," Loki answered with tears in his eyes. "Now let's go."</p>
<p>Loki really was happy with his family and was glad that Morgan started it all. Nothing would be that great without her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some moodboard for this fic:</p>
<p>
</p>
<p>And without filters:</p>
<p>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>